sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 6 Chương 1
Phần 1 Chiếp chiếp … Tiếng hót trong trẻo của đàn chim ngân lên từ phía rừng rậm. Buổi sáng hôm nay lạnh đến thấu xương. Chiếpppp~… Có thứ gì đó mềm mại tựa vào má cậu – Kamito giật mình tỉnh dậy. Xung quanh tối mờ mịt. Ánh nắng bình mình rọi qua vẫn còn yếu ớt. Mắt nhắm mắt mở, vừa lúc cậu định rời khỏi chiếc giường đơn sơ – “…!?” Vết thương trên sườn cậu nhói lên đau đớn. “Nói gì đi nữa, mình vừa bị ăn đòn xong…” Kamito rên rỉ. Chuyện xảy ra vào đêm hôm trước – ngay đêm đầu tiên của đại hội «Kiếm Vũ», Leonora Lancaster, người chỉ huy «Những Hiệp Sĩ Rồng» - nhóm đại diện của Đế Quốc Dracunia, đã xông đến và cho cậu “xơi” mấy nhát chém liền. Hai người đánh nhau cũng chỉ vài phút đồng hồ ngắn ngủi, nhưng tay đôi với Leonora đang điên cuồng cùng «Long Huyết» thức tỉnh trong người cô ta, thiếu chút nữa đưa Kamito đi chầu ông bà tổ tiên rồi. Thứ được Leonora dùng để xuyên qua ngực cậu, là «Thánh Kiếm Trảm Rồng», thuộc đẳng cấp dẫn đầu trong các tinh linh ma trang. Kamito có thể xoay sở đứng lên và đánh bại Leonora cũng là nhờ vào sự thức tỉnh của Est. Đến giờ đây, «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» đã không biết bao lần cứu mạng cậu. Mặc dù từng nguyện rằng sẽ “khép lại trái tim mình vĩnh viễn” vì quá khứ đau thương , nhưng cuối cùng, Est vẫn đáp trả lời triệu hồi của Kamito và quay lại chiến trường. “…Hmm?” Đột nhiên, Kamito nhận ra cảm giác hơi khó chịu. Cố gắng rời khỏi giường, Kamito thấy cánh tay cậu – Được một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn và lạnh như băng nắm chặt. “E-Est?” Kamito bất ngờ. Trước mặt cậu là cô gái xinh đẹp với mái tóc óng ánh bạc, cô ấy đang ngủ yên bình, nhịp thở nhè nhẹ. Cơ thể mảnh mai cuộn tròn trong chăn. Trông cô ấy ngủ tựa như một thiên thần vậy. Căng à nhen – “…!” Kiểu cách ăn mặc của cô ấy, chỉ đơn giản là “nude” 100% … ĐẤY MỚI LÀ VẤN ĐỀ!!!! Trừ đôi tất chân màu đen ra, tất cả đều “show” ra hết sạch. Mái tóc bạch kim rực rỡ. Làn da trắng mịn như sữa tươi. Từ những khe hở của tấm chăn, thấp thoáng hai “gò núi” nhỏ nhắn. Hơi thở đều đều phả vào cánh tay của Kamito, làm cậu có cảm giác buồn buồn lạ kỳ. “Lại còn thế nữa, mình nên làm cái khỉ gì bây giờ …” Kamito mấp máy, khó xử. Bàn tay Est túm chặt lấy Kamito, làm cậu không thể bật dậy được. Trông ngủ ngon thế này, đánh thức thì thật tội lỗi quá. Hơn nữa, ngắm nhìn gương mặt thanh thản kia, Kamito hồi tưởng. Lý do khiến cậu bị “troll” như thế này, là bởi trong tim cô ấy vẫn còn cảm giác không an toàn. Thường thì, Est sẽ ngủ dưới dạng Thánh Kiếm để giảm bớt đi năng lượng tiêu hao, nhưng giờ cô ấy lại biến thành hình hài của một thiếu nữ trẻ. Điều này đã chứng tỏ tất cả. Để cứu Kamito khỏi sự tàn phá của Khắc Ấn Bóng Tối, Est hi sinh bản thân mình và biến mất. Và cũng nhờ đó, cô ấy tìm lại được những mảnh ký ức đã thất lạc. Cô ấy nhớ lại cuộc sống với tinh linh sứ đầu tiên – «Thánh Nữ» Areishia Idriss. Những kỷ niệm bị lời nguyền đánh cắp đi. Cho dù Est hiện tại là không hoàn chỉnh, chỉ bằng một phần mười khi xưa thôi, nhưng trong cô vẫn còn thuộc tính của quỷ kiếm «Đánh cắp đi sinh mạng chủ nhân». Nếu cậu tiếp tục duy trì giao ước, Kamito cũng sẽ sớm chung số phận với Areishia. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã hứa với Est. Lời nguyền đó, hay số phận của em có là thanh kiếm ác quỷ đi nữa, anh sẽ chấp nhận tất cả - cậu đã nói thế đấy. Cùng với Est, mình sẽ chiến thắng «Kiếm Vũ» --'' Nhìn Est nằm cạnh mình, Kamito thay đổi ý định. Kẻ chiến thắng «Kiếm Vũ», sẽ được những Tinh Linh Vương ban cho một phép màu. Nhờ vào sức mạnh kỳ diệu, có thể khiến mọi Điều ước trở thành sự thật, vậy nên thay đổi số phận quỷ kiếm của Est không phải là không thể. “«Điều ước» sao ….” Nơi bàn tay trái được phủ lên tấm găng da của cậu, chợt nhói lên. Phía dưới găng, là khắc ấn tinh linh với Restia. Ba năm trước, Kamito được mệnh danh là «Kiếm Vũ Cơ Mạnh Nhất» . Với mục đích hoàn thành «điều ước» của cô ấy, cậu đã nổi bật lên, trở thành quán quân của «Kiếm Vũ». ''Lúc đó – Mình đã ước thứ gì cho cô ấy … Chẳng biết tại sao, gần như tất cả mọi ký ức về ngày hôm đó biến mất. Những gì cậu có thể nhớ, chỉ là những hình ảnh rời rạc. Bóng hình của nàng tinh linh bóng đêm, bị cắn xé bởi «điều ước» đen thẳm như mực nước. Rồi, ba năm qua đi – Cô ấy xuất hiện trước mắt Kamito một lần nữa. Nhưng lại là thuộc hạ của một Ren Ashbell bí ẩn và xa lạ. “Kami …to.” “Hmm?” Cảm thấy có gì đang cựa quậy, Kamito nhìn xuống. Est vẫn ngủ, chiếc mũi phập phồng thật dễ thương. …Hình như trong giấc mơ, cô ấy gọi tên Kamito. “Em là thanh kiếm của anh … Mong ước của anh là mệnh lệnh dành cho em …” Chụt chụt ~ ~ Kissssu “E-Est…!?” Đầu ngón tay của cậu cảm nhận được bờ môi mọng ướt. Kamito chỉ muốn phát điên lên mà lùi đi. “Mmm … Kamito … Em … yêu …” Kisssu ~~ Kisssuu ~~ Chụt chụt Est nắm chặt cánh tay Kamito. “Ohm …” Làm gì bây giờ, Kamito tuyệt vọng, đúng lúc đó – *Bịch* Tiếng thứ gì đó rơi ngoài bên ngoài túp lều. “…!?” “…T-tên khốn nhà ngươi. Đ-đang làm cá-cái g-gì vậy hả?” Đứng ở cửa, là chủ nhân của tiếng răng rắc vừa rồi, cô gái ấy đang siết cây Roi Lửa trên tay, hai bên vai run run. Mái tóc dài tết thành hai bím. Đôi mắt màu ruby như đang rực lửa. Và cho dù hơi “thiếu thốn” chỗ đó chút đỉnh, nhưng sự cân đối về thân hình làm cô ấy trông như một nữ thần. Claire Rouge. Một thiếu nữ dễ thương và xinh xắn, khiến người khác phải nhìn mãi không thôi. Thế nhưng – “N-ngươi định gi-giải thích th-thế nào đ-đây?” Êy dà, cô ấy giờ giống một tinh linh lửa điên cuồng thì hơn đấy. “Này, này... Cái lều bắt lửa rồi kìa!” Kamito la to – “Và t-ta đã r-rất lo lắ-lắng cho ngươi!” Claire bước tới, hai bím tóc tung lên. “K-không, hiểu lầm rồi, max cmn hiểu lầm luôn!!” “...~tsk, sao cơ, chẳng phải lần nào người cũng bao biện thế ư?” Trên đôi mắt ruby trong suốt, nước mắt đã rưng rưng. Rồi – “Fuahhh...” Est cuối cùng đã thức giấc. Ngáp một hơi dài trông hết sức đáng yêu, cô ấy dụi mắt. ... Hình như chưa còn chưa tỉnh ngủ. “Mmm...” Ngay tắp lự, Claire đứng khựng lại. Chụt~~ “****!?” Kamito và Claire cùng hét lên. Bởi vì Est hôn lên má Kamito. “C-cô, c-cô, cô làm cái trò quái gì thế?” Claire đỏ bừng mặt quát. “Em là tinh linh giao ước của Kamito. Trao cho chủ nhân nụ hôn chào buổi sáng là chuyện bình thường, như cân đường hộp sữa lun ý.” (Điêu xoắn mỏ cmnr :v) “C-chém vãi ra. Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy điều gì như thế có trên đời hết, nghe không hả?” *SFX: run rẩy, run rẩy* Claire sửng sốt, tóc dựng hết lên... Đúng thật, trước đây cô ấy chưa từng nghe mà. “Không, chém!” Chụttttttttt~ “...~tsk, Kamito, ngươi lại dạy Est mấy thứ ecchi rồi...” “Mình không có ý như thế. Hơn nữa, cậu nói “lại” là có ý gì hở?” Cái cột trụ bằng gỗ bắt đầu đen xì. ... Éo ổn rồi. Cứ thế này, cả túp lều thành than mất. Kamito vội vàng vắt óc ra để nghĩ cách vượt qua “sóng gió” – “Ờ-ờ, dù gì, mình cũng là tinh linh giao ước của cậu, phải không?” “...?Đương nhiên, ngươi là tên nô lệ của ta.” Claire gật đầu kiểu sự-thật-hiển-nhiên-như-mặt-trời-lặn-đằng-đông vậy ... Thật đáng thương, nhưng mặc kệ. “Vậy thì, mình cũng sẽ tặng cậu nụ hôn chào buổi sáng cho chủ nhân.” “...Uh!?” *SFX: sững sờ* Claire đứng chết lặng. Trong tình huống này, chủ nhân – đương nhiên là Claire rồi. “S-sao cơ, c-cái gì! Đùa chăng?” “Đương nhiên là không đùa rồi!” “Ahhh````````” Khi ngón tay Kamito nâng nhẹ cằm cô lên, Claire rên khe khẽ. “N-nếu ngươi dám làm vậy, đừng mong ta tha th ... Uawh!” “Yên nào, thư giãn đi.” Kamito thổi nhè nhẹ vào vành tai, và Claire như bị ếm bùa kiệt sức, cô khuỵu xuống. Cậu nhanh chóng nhào ra phía sau và ôm lấy eo của Claire. Chắc vừa mới tắm suối xong đây (khà khà), làn da mềm mại ngào ngạt hương thơm xà bông. “Tai cậu là điểm yếu đó, biết không.” “Uawhh, k-không...” Thường hay bắt nạt người khác, nhưng khi có ai đó chủ động, Claire lại nhu mì kinh khủng. Kamito biết rất rõ. Có là Hỏa Miêu Nữ ưa “bạo lực” đi chăng nữa, bên trong cô ấy vẫn còn ngây thơ và nhạy cảm. Kamito siết chặt cơ thể bất lực của Claire. “Giờ, hãy nhận nụ hôn chào buổi sáng ... thưa Chủ nhân.” Dịu dàng thì thầm vào tai cô ấy, cậu lướt nhẹ môi lên má Claire – “..~tsk!” Bụp! Ngay lập tức, trên đầu Claire bùng bùng tỏa khói. “Waaaaah, Kamito, tên biến tháiiii!” Cả khuôn mặt đỏ rực, Claire hét lên, cô lắc hai bím tóc và bỏ chạy. “...Thật sự, cô ấy vẫn rất dễ thương.” Kamito nhún vãi, cười mỉm. Có lẽ lần này cậu đi hơi xa. Dù phương pháp rất hiệu quả, nhưng hậu họa về sau, khó lường :)) ...Nên sớm đào mộ chôn mình thôi. “-Kamito là Ma Vương giữa ban ngày ban mặt.” Est vẫn không có cảm xúc gì – nhưng tiếng lẩm bẩm của cô ấy có chút không vui. Vuốt ve tóc Est, Kamito nói: “Est, sẽ tốt hơn nếu em ngủ thêm chút nữa. Em đã lấy lại toàn bộ sức mạnh chưa?” “Vâng, Kamito. Để trở thành thanh kiếm của anh, em sẽ chú tâm vào việc khôi phục sức mạnh.” Est ngoan ngoãn gật đầu và quay trở lại giường. Cậu thay bộ đồng phục, rồi đắp chăn cho cô ấy. Bước ra khỏi lều, cậu khoan khoái hít một hơi dài bầu không khí trong lành của sáng sớm. -Lúc này, cậu mới thấy thứ đã rơi lúc nãy. Là cuộn băng gạc. Ngoài ra, còn có một rổ trái cây nữa. “...Cô gái đó, cô ấy còn mang cả những thứ này ... Giờ thì mình lại thành kẻ xấu à.” Vỗ bộp lên trán, cậu định cúi xuống nhặt lại – “Fufu, Kamito-kun, vừa rồi cậu thực sự đã đem cái thú-tính của mình vào cuộc sống đấy.” Sột soạt, sột soạt ... Một cô gái bước ra từ bụi cây. Mái tóc đen huyền đẹp tuyệt vời. Đôi mắt xám tinh anh, điểm bên trên là cặp lông mi chơm chớp. Mặc trên người bộ đồng phục kiểu váy cắt-ngắn, trông cô ấy thật táo bạo. Là Đệ nhị Công chúa của Đế Quốc Ordersia. “...Fianna!? Cậu th-thấy rồi sao?” “—Mình cũng sẽ trao cho chủ nhân nụ hôn chào buổi sáng.” “Gaaaaaaah!” Giữ dáng vẻ max độ nghiêm túc, nàng công chúa bắt chước giọng của Kamito. Cậu vội cúi xuống, hai tay ôm đầu. “Giờ, hãy nhận nụ hôn chào buổi sáng ... thưa Chủ nhân.” “Aaaaaaaah, M-mình xin cậu, dừng lại đi ... DỪNG LẠI ĐI MÀÀÀÀÀÀ.” “Fufu, Kamito-kun đáng yêu ghê~” Nhìn Kamito xẩu hổ lăn quay trên mặt đất, Fianna tinh quái cười khúc khích. Phần 2 “Tuyệt vời. Khi mình đang ngủ, cậu đã dựng xong rào chắn rồi sao?” “Không đâu, vẫn còn dang dở. Lần này chúng ta cần một rào chắn kiên cố hơn đợt trước. Loại đạt đẳng-cấp-pháo-đài mạnh đến ngay cả Những Hiệp Sĩ Rồng của Dracunia cũng không vượt qua nổi!” Kamito cùng Fianna dạo bước trong khu rừng yên tĩnh. Mặc dù người thường chỉ nhìn thấy mỗi cây cối trùng điệp, nhưng với tinh linh sứ có đủ sức mạnh, họ sẽ nhận ra được một rào chắn vô hình giăng quang những hàng cây Xây dựng hàng rào bảo vệ cấp độ này với một đêm, cô ấy thật xứng đáng với cái tên Vu Nữ kế nhiệm vị trí Nữ Hoàng. Vào thời điểm hiện tại, các nhóm khác chắc cũng đang xây dựng rào chắn cho riêng mình, nhưng khẳng định không có ai vượt trội hơn Fianna về sức mạnh. Đối mặt với rào chắn vững chắc như vậy, sẽ chẳng còn nhóm nào đến đột kích như Leonora tối qua. Vùng đất được che chở bởi nhiều lớp hàng rào ngang bằng một lâu đài kiên cố với những tinh linh sứ. Sự bảo hộ của tinh linh đất cung cấp sức mạnh, và nhờ những nét vẽ ấn chú trên mặt đất, thành viên trong nhóm sẽ nhận được chúc phúc, như kiểu phục hồi lại cơ thể mệt mỏi chẳng hạn. “Đương nhiên, kỹ thuật chặn đứng kẻ xâm nhập cũng rất hoàn hảo~.” “Yeah. Ngay cả số lượng tinh linh lớn thế này cũng bị thuần hóa rồi.” Quan sát những tinh linh nhỏ bé lượn ngang lượn dọc khắp khu rừng, Kamito gật đầu hài lòng. “Fufu, mình đang mong chờ được xem tinh linh sứ của mấy nhóm kia khốn khổ vì cái bẫy đây.” “…Công chúa của một đế quốc thanh thế mà lại phạt biểu vậy, hơi dị đó …” Thấy Fianna mỉm cười ranh mãnh, Kamito ngạc nhiên – Bất chợt lướt qua chân họ --. “…!?” Giờ mới thấy thì quá muộn rồi. Lúc Kamito nghĩ được rằng có thứ gì trồi lên từ mặt đất, hàng đống dây leo đã xuất hiện và cuốn lấy Fianna, lơ lửng trên không. “…Ah! Ngươi làm trò gì thế … Đồ láo toét!” Bị trói chặt như thế, nàng công chúa chật vật trong sợ hãi. Tuy nhiên, càng dãy dụa, đám dây càng siết quanh “khe suối mát mẻ” cùng “hai quả núi” của cô. Hiển nhiên, vẫn còn vài tinh linh đất chưa hoàn toàn quy phục mệnh lệnh. “Yah, ahhh, ngứa quá, buồn quá … ahhh!” *Phạch*, bọn dây leo tung ulti “Tốc váy thần công”, và thứ hiện ra như trêu ngươi Kamito là chiếc pantsu trắng tinh. “Ah, K-kamito-kun … Đừng nhìn nn!” Fianna vội cố kéo vạt váy xuống, nhưng, đang lơ lửng giữa không trung, cô làm sao mà thoải mái cựa quậy được, rồi cái váy cứ thế được nhấc cao hơn, cao hơn nữa. “…X-xin lỗi. Uwah!” Lúng ta lúng túng, Kamito nhận thấy trước mũi mình có một thứ max cute đâm sầm vào. Trong mắt cậu giờ in đậm hình cái pantsu màu trắng mềm mại. Bị kéo lên lần nữa, chúng ép chặt vào “@$$” Fianna. “Ah, owwww … Đau quá … Ohhh … C-cứu mình…!” Đau đến rớt cả nước mắt, Fianna rên rỉ. “G-Giữ vững nhé! Mình sẽ cắt dây leo đi.” Kamito rút từ trong ngực ra một thanh kiếm ngắn và chuẩn bị xử lý đám dây – Một bên chân của Fianna được đẩy cao hết mức – Chiếc váy ngắn lĩnh trọn vẹn cái ulti rồi, cái pantsu trắng giờ phô bày chi tiết tới từng đường nét. “…!?” “K-không, mình không muốn trong bộ dạng này trước mặt Kamito-kun --!” Fianna vũng vẫy điên cuồng. “Fianna, b-bình tĩnh lại. Lộn xộn là tay mình – Ah!” Định hạ vài cái dây, tay Kamito trượt xuống. *Xoẹt* Có tiếng gì đó vừa được xé rách ra, một mảnh vải trắng rơi rơi đung đưa xuống mặt đất. “…” “…” Nói là mảnh vải thì cũng đúng thôi, chỉ tội chúng được thêu dệt rất dễ thương, chẳng cần phải nói ae cũng tự biết nó là thứ gì mà------- “I-Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Phần 3 “Thiệt tình, Kamito-kun đúng là Ma Vương giữa ban ngày!” “Mình xin lỗi rồi mà …” Kamito xin lỗi hết lần này tới lần khác, với nàng công chúa đang giận dữ bĩu môi. “M-mình không cố ý!” “…Hmph – Biết sao được chứ?” Fianna liếc nhìn ngờ vực. Có lẽ vì chỗ bên dưới không còn mảnh vải nào để che, cô ấy không thể nào bình tĩnh được, cứ kéo chặt váy xuống, hai chân bước đi ngượng nghịu. “Biết trước thế này, mình đã mặc bộ đồ lót “chuyên dụng” hơn ..” “Cái vừa rồi cũng dễ thương mà … Ah, đợi đã ..” “…~tsk, Kamito-kun!” Thụp thụp thụp. Đỏ bừng mặt, Fianna đập tay vào lưng Kamito. Dù thường ngày vẫn hay trêu cho người khác tức điên lên, trong cô vẫn ngây thơ và trong sáng lắm. “Hông đùa đâu, Kamito là đồ ngốc, chẳng biết thứ gì cả.” Bất ngờ quay lại, Fianna bước đi. “Cậu đi đâu vậy?” “Dạy cho lũ tinh linh kia một bài học. Hừ, tai nạn như vậy sẽ không có LẦN THỨ HAI.” Fianna rời khỏi lối mòn và khuất sau bụi cây rậm rạp. …Dĩ nhiên, Kamito của chúng ta đã làm nàng công chúa khó chịu. “…Ohm, khi nào cô ấy còn ở trong rào chắn, nguy hiểm gì xảy ra được chứ.” Kamito thở dài và tiếp tục rảo bước. Rời khỏi khu rừng – Kamito đến chỗ mà tối hôm trước, cậu đã giao chiến với Leonora. Giờ đã thành bãi chiến trường tan hoang, phần lớn cây cối đã bị quật ngã bởi gió lốc dữ dội, và mặt đất in hằn những vết sẹo loang lổ. Chiến tích của Leonora điên cuồng để lại. …Một đối thủ mà mình không mong giáp mặt lần nữa, nhưng chẳng nghi ngờ gì nếu cô ta lọt vào chung kết. Kamito lẩm bẩm. Đại hội Kiếm Vũ năm nay nguy hiểm hơn lần trước nhiều – cụ thể là cuộc đấu tối qua luôn đi. Nhưng, sức mạnh nhóm của Ren Ashbell dứt khoát bỏ xa «Những Hiệp Sĩ của Đế Quốc Rồng» … Không chỉ là Ren Ashbell từng mời Kamito khiêu vũ, -- mà cả hung thần của «Trại Giáo Dưỡng», Muir Alenstarl, Ác Quỷ Sjora Kahn cũng tham gia. Còn --- Hiệp sĩ mang chiến giáp đen kia … Một con người khác biệt. Dù đang đứng giữa hàng ngủ quái vật của «Nhóm Inferno» , người này vẫn tỏa ra xung quanh sự nguy hiểm, quái gở. Từ bản năng của một tinh linh sứ nhận ra – tồn tại đó là dị giáo, vượt trội hơn hẳn nhân loại. “Chúng ta sẽ thắng chứ? Chống lại với những người như vậy—“ Mắc mưu bà già Greyworth, cậu đã phải gia nhập Học Viện, và hai tháng trôi qua, phần lớn giác quan chiến đấu của cậu đã trở lại. Không chỉ sức mạnh đưa cậu đến danh hiệu Tuyệt Đỉnh Kiếm Vũ Cơ ba năm trước, còn có Est hiện giờ là top mạnh nhất trong các tinh linh kiếm. Tuy thế, vẫn chưa đủ … Không liên quan tới kiếm kỹ hay khả năng phục hồi thể chất, một thứ sức mạnh chủ yếu hơn – “Hmmm?” Kamito chợt dừng lại. Cùng với mùi gỗ cháy, một hương thơm ngào ngạt tỏa ra. …Quá ngon. *Sôi ùng ục*. Cái dạ dày cậu bắt đầu gào thét. …Oh nhỉ, suốt từ bữa tối qua mình chưa nhét được thứ gì vào bụng. Tiến thẳng tới chỗ hương thơm tỏa ra, là nơi quang đãng bên cạnh dòng suối, cậu thấy mái tóc hoe vàng của một thiếu nữ. Khẽ ngân nga một bài hát, cô ấy nấu súp. Kamito nhón chân và lại gần – “Rinslet, cậu làm gì thế?” “Uwah, K-Kamito-san!” Bị bất ngờ, Rinslet kêu lên và quay lại. Tắm trong ánh nắng bình mình, mái tóc dài và ánh kim tỏa sáng rực rỡ. Cặp mắt xanh màu lục bảo mở to. Đeo trên người chiếc tạp dề, cô ấy đang cầm một cái bát và thìa. Đúng ra, làm thế này không hợp với địa vị cao quý sang trọng, nhưng sự tương phản như thế lại làm cho cô đáng yêu hơn rất nhiều. “Mồ, đừng hù mình vậy chứ.” Rinslet bĩu môi, hơi phật ý. “…Xin lỗi. Mình bị hương thơm dụ đến đây. Cậu đang làm bữa sáng sao?” “Uhm. Nhưng vẫn trong công đoạn chuẩn bị --“ Rinslet gật đầu, và Kamito liếc nhanh ra phía sau. Một căn bếp dựng tạm đơn giản. Chiếc thớt làm từ gỗ chặt trong rừng. Những viên đá được xếp lại làm lò nướng. Cá bắt từ dòng sống được giữ tươi nguyên nhờ ma thuật đóng băng đáng tự hào của cô ấy. “…Trông khá hợp nhỉ. Một cô gái quý tộc như cậu làm cách nào học nấu nướng được vậy?” Mặc dù bản thân Kamito cũng giỏi làm bếp, nhưng Rinslet đã đạt tới mức điêu luyện rồi. Cậu muốn tìm bí quyết của cô ấy. “Chuẩn bị đồ ăn cho Carol hằng ngày, tự nhiên mình thuần thục thôi.” Kamito sốc nặng. "Sao là chủ mà lại phải làm đồ ăn cho chính cô hầu của mình cơ chứ?" "Làm đồ ăn ngon cho những người phục vụ mình là trách nhiệm của một quý tộc. Nghĩa vụ hay thứ gì gì đấy, mấy thứ Carol đã dạy mình đó." … Nghĩ mà xem, những kỹ năng sống trong hành trang của Rinslet chẳng thể tìm thấy nổi ở một quý cô được gia tộc chăm chút, bảo vệ. Nói cách khác, tất cả đều nhờ vào bà maid vô dụng kia. “À mà, Kamito-san này, vết thương của cậu… ổn chứ?” “uhm, nói thế nào nhỉ…” Thấy Rinslet lo lắng, cậu gật đầu và cố gắng cử động cánh tay. Đêm qua, ngực Kamito đã bị Thánh Kiếm Trảm Rồng đâm xuyên qua. Rất may mắn là chỉ bị gãy vài cái xương sườn. Và trong lúc cậu ngủ, Fianna đã cố định chúng lại và chữa lành. Fianna trước đây từng nói Kamito sở hữu khả năng tự hồi phục hiếm có. Dường như do việc lập giao ước với kiếm tinh linh mang thuộc tính sắt thép, nó tôi luyện cho thể chất của cậu. “…Thật tốt quá.” “Mình vẫn cảm thấy hơi đuối sức.” Cậu trả lời gượng gạo. “Phải rồi. Mình cũng nghĩ vậy, nên mình đang chuẩn bị món súp với những nguyên liệu có tác dụng hồi phục sức khỏe.” Rinslet mỉm cười dịu dàng. Nụ cười yêu kiều làm tim Kamito bắt đầu đập rộn – “T-thật sao? Thật tuyệt nếu được thưởng thức món súp giữa trời lạnh thế này.” Cố gắng lấp liếm đi, Kamito nhìn vào nồi súp. “Ở chỗ mình, thời tiết kiểu này vẫn còn ấm chán.” “Đương nhiên, làm sao so được với Laurenfrost, vùng đất của băng tuyết và giá rét chứ…” Món súp màu hổ phách làm từ thịt gà, rau rừng cùng nhiều gia vị khác nhau. “Trông ngon ghê …” “…Không được lén nếm thử đâu nhé.” Rinslet nhắc nhở, ngón tay cô giơ lên. “…Sao lại không được?” “Niềm kiêu hãnh của tinh linh sứ trong cậu đâu rồi hả? Hành động như vậy thật xấu hổ … H-hayy, Kamito-san, đây là điệu bộ mà cậu sắp sửa “nếm thử”~~"hương vị" của những cô gái…?” “Thế quái nào mà câu chuyện lại xoay sang hướng này cơ chứ!?” Thấy Rinslet nhăn mặt nhìn mình, Kamito hỏi vặn lại – …Ùng ục. Dạ dày cậu lại gầm gừ. “…” “Chẳng trị nổi cậu rồi … Nói rõ ràng nhé, lần này là ngoại lệ, okay?” “…Cảm ơn.” Rinslet lấy một chiếc thìa lớn để dọn súp, đưa tới gần Kamito. “…Umm, sao vậy?” “Cánh tay cậu vẫn đang đau, phải không? N-nhanh nhanh nào ….” Rinslet thẹn đỏ mặt và nói. … Rõ ràng, cô ấy có ý định cho cậu ấy ăn với cảnh tượng kiểu kiểu “Há miệng ra đi honey, Aaahhhh…” “Không, vết thương này …” “Cậu không cần mình sao?” Rinslet làm vẻ mặt tổn thương. Cuống cuồng lắc đầu – “Ah, không … Hãy bón cho mình ăn với!” Trống ngực đập thình thịch, Kamito nuốt ực thìa súp xuống. Thịt gà và rau được hầm nhừ, tan ra trong miệng cậu. Hương vị thơm phức lan khắp. Ah, món này… Kamito chợt nhớ tới ngày đầu tiên cậu gia nhập Học Viện Tinh Linh Areishia. Lúc đó, Rinslet đã mang tới cho cậu một bát súp bốc hơi nghi ngút, khi cậu đang rất đói và nằm trong cái phòng nhỏ dựng tạm, nhìn qua chẳng khác gì cái chuồng ngựa. Chỉ tại Carol làm thừa nhiều thôi nhé … Giờ nghĩ lại, bà maid vô dụng đó chẳng lúc nào động vào bếp núc, Rinslet nói vậy chỉ là lấy lý do dấu đi sự bối rối của mình mà thôi. “…Rinslet, cậu rất tuyệt vời đó….” Kamito buột miệng bảo. “T-tự dưng lại nói g-gì thế!” “Ah, không…” “M-mình không có tuyệt vời gì hết. Rõ-rõ ràng mình là tên côn đồ chính hiệu mà.” Bối rối, Rinslet bắt đầu nói những thứ chẳng đâu vào đâu. Không giỏi dấu diếm cảm xúc của mình, làm cô ấy đáng yêu mến hơn. “Nhân tiện, Ellis ở đang ở đâu?” “Đội trưởng sao? Cô ấy đang diễn luyện kiếm vũ ở bên kia.” “…Okay. Giờ, nên đi qua chào cô ấy chút.” Xong việc rồi, Kamito quyết định không làm phiền Rinslet nấu ăn nữa. Vẫy tay chào tạm biệt, Kamito hướng tới bờ suối. Phần 4 Dọc hai bên bờ, Kamito tìm thấy một vách đá nhô ra. Đó là nơi mà Claire cùng những nguời kia chiến đấu với Nhóm Hiệp Sĩ Dracunia. Nó vẫn còn bừa bãi sau sự “viếng thăm” của mấy con tinh linh rồng. “…Tch, cái bồn tắm lộ thiên mắc công để xây dựng như vậy, lại bị phá gần như sạch sẽ.” Lẩm bẩm một mình, cậu tiến lên sát gờ của vách -- “Hah!Fu--!” Những tiếng hét vang lên đầy sinh lực, cùng vài tiếng xé gió vùn vụt. Nhìn sang phía bên kia, một cô gái đang múa kiếm, có mái tóc cột lên thật cao. Đó là Đội truởng Đội Hiệp Sĩ Sylphid - Ellis Fahrengart. Trên người đeo chiến giáp sáng loáng. Đôi mắt màu nâu sậm chăm chú. “Yah, hah--“ Cô ấy đi những đuờng kiếm mạnh mẽ, như muốn chẻ đôi khoảng không truớc mắt ra. Đây hơn hẳn việc tập luyện rồi, đây là một nghi lễ kiếm vũ dâng lên những tinh linh ngự trị dòng suối. Những bước tiến lùi uyển chuyển và thanh nhã khiến Kamito sững sờ ngắm nhìn. Nhất là khi nhìn nghiêng, gương mặt nghiêm nghị đó càng thêm xinh đẹp. Sau đó không lâu, Ellis tra kiếm lại vào bao và cúi mình thật thấp để vái chào dòng suối. Trên mặt nước, những tinh linh nước tỏa sáng mờ nhạt tụ họp cùng nhau nhảy múa. Hình như chúng hài lòng với kiếm vũ của Ellis. Khi cô ấy vuốt mồ hôi trên má, Kamito cất tiếng. “Yo, Ellis.” “K-Kamito … Cậu xem hết rồi sao?” Ellis quay lại, mắt mở to. “Xin lỗi, mình không có ý định nhìn trộm…” Kamito lắc đầu và bước lại gần. “Ellis này, kiếm vũ của cậu thực sự rất đẹp.” “…!?M-mình … đẹp ư!?” “Àh, mình đang nói đến kiếm vũ mà … Nhưng dù sao, trông cậu cũng rất xinh nữa.” Gò má Ellis lập tức đỏ lựng. “N-ngươi, tên hỗn xược này! Chuẩn bị chết đi, ta sẽ xắt người như xắt hành vụn!” Rút lẹ kiếm ra, cô ấy chĩa mũi nhọn vào cổ Kamito. “Cái éo gì thế này, tự dưng lại nổi khùng lên vậy.” “B-bảo ta xinh đẹp, ngươi nói không thực lòng…!” “Không, mình chỉ buột ra những thứ mình nghĩ thôi..” “Oooh…” Càng thêm bối rối, cô nàng đội trưởng lắp bắp như thể đã đầu hàng rồi. “C-cậu, tại sao lại đến đây hả!? … Chẳng nhẽ, là lén lút đi…!?” “Đồ ngốc, sao phải làm thế chứ!” Kamito chối thẳng thừng -- “Hmph, biết mà … Rốt cuộc, mình có đang tắm đi nữa cũng chẳng khiến cậu bõ công mà nhìn, nhỉ?” Ellis chợt hờn dỗi, cô nhìn sang chỗ khác. Là một chàng trai “chuẩn men”, đương nhiên ý nghĩ bậy bạ cũng vụt qua trong đầu cậu … Nhưng nếu nói toạc ra, cô ấy sẽ băm cậu luôn và ngay, vậy nên ngậm miệng giờ là thượng sách. “Mình cũng vừa chuẩn bị bắt đầu nghi thức tẩy rửa vào sáng sớm và luyện tập. Thật tốt khi cậu có ở đây, Ellis, muốn trao đổi với mình vào chiêu không? Chúng ta chưa so tài cũng khá lâu rồi.” “Hmm…Tập sao? Dĩ nhiên rồi!” Đưa kiếm trở lại vào bao đựng, Ellis e hèm một tiếng. Hồi còn ở Học Viện, Kamito đã bị Ellis đem ra đấu khẩu mỗi sáng. Mặc dù có gặp những kỵ sĩ khác từ sớm hơn, nhưng đây là cách tuyệt vời nhất để cô xả stress trước giờ vào lớp. “Nhưng, …vết thương của cậu, chúng ổn chứ?” “Uhm, vậy nên mình muốn giãn gân cốt chút xíu … Nhường nha.” “Đã rõ!” Cả hai lùi ra xa và rút kiếm. Ellis sử dụng trường kiếm, trong khi Kamito chỉ có mỗi thanh kiếm ngắn mang theo người để phòng thân. Tuy nhiên, mục đích chỉ là luyện tập thể chất, cho nên họ đều dùng vũ khí thường chứ không phải tinh linh ma trang. Sẵn sàng thủ thế, Ellis yên lặng nhìn Kamito. “Lên nào, Ellis--“ Kamito vừa dứt lời -- “Hah--!” Ellis hét lên, lao tới. Kệ cho nền đất gồ ghề, cô ấy vẫn vung tới những nhát chém hung hăng. Cái danh Đội Trưởng Đội Kỵ Sĩ Sylphid không chỉ để trưng ra cho có oai. Bằng kiếm ngắn của mình, Kamito chặn đứng đòn tấn công từ thanh kiếm sắc bén. Hai lưỡi kiếm đập vào nhau chan chát. Tia lửa tóe ra. Những tiếng kim loại chói tai vang lên. Tuy thế, Ellis vẫn thấy khó chịu. “Kamito, đừng cố nhường mình nữa. Nếu cậu chỉ đang chơi đùa, mình sẽ không vui đâu.” “Cậu có ưu điểm … Nhưng Ellis, khác với kiếm kỹ từ Trại Giáo Dưỡng, cái của cậu là kiểu chính thống, phải không? Nếu cứ cố mà bắt chước mình, cậu sẽ thảm lắm đấy.” “Không quan trọng. Kiếm kỹ của mình quá cứng nhắc. Sau cuộc đấu tối qua, mình đã nhận ra rất rõ ràng. Vì thế, mình mong cậu có thể chỉ bảo mình. Để dành chiến thắng trong đại hội «Kiếm Vũ»!” “…!” Ellis bổ mạnh xuống. Kamito chặn lại, mắt cậu ngạc nhiên mở lớn. Đó là một đòn tấn công mạnh hơn trước, có lẽ là do ý chí kiên quyết của Ellis. “…Vậy sao, mình hiểu.” Mấy thứ kỹ năng được huấn luyện cẩn thận kia quá dễ để đoán trước. Phải dạy cho cô ấy vài mánh mới được. Bật lùi ra sau mấy bước, Kamito xoay ngược thanh kiếm ngắn của mình (note: kiểu chém đặc biệt = dao trong CF) . Còn Ellis cầm ngang ra, và dũng cảm lao lên tấn công -- đây là dựa theo kỹ năng sử dụng thương mà cô ấy đã được huấn luyện kỹ lưỡng. Kamito bất ngờ hạ thấp thế thủ rồi nhẹ nhàng quét chân. “Ah!” Ellis kinh ngạc, mắt mở to. Mặc dù không bị đánh ngã, nhưng Kamito lợi dụng lúc cô mất thăng bằng để túm lấy cánh tay và ép cô xuống. Ngay lập tức cậu khóa chặt chân cô ấy lại. Cậu kệ cho Ellis dãy dụa, khớp xương đã bị chẹt cứng rồi, sao thoát được. “Guh … Nham hiểm thế, Kamito!” “Ngay cả đối phương đang dùng kiếm, cũng không có nghĩa là họ sẽ luôn dùng chúng để đánh. Mình nghĩ đối mặt với những hiệp sĩ quý tộc thì cậu okay rồi, nhưng vẫn còn nhiều tinh linh sử dụng cách thức chiến đấu đa dạng.” “C-cậu thú vị đấy …” Ellis càu nhàu với vẻ mặt miễn cưỡng -- Rồi đột nhiên ửng đỏ. “Uh?” “Kamito, này …” “…!?” Ellis nói vậy, cậu mới nhận thấy rằng tình hình rất chi là tình hình. Sự thật là cậu đang đè một thiếu nữ ra, hai chân cuốn lấy nhau. À quên, bonus thêm là váy Ellis cũng được ăn quả “tốc váy thần công”, nhưng không phải là từ đám dây leo, mà là từ main chính của chúng ta. Show nguyên ra cái pantsu màu đen gợi cảm. “X-xin lỗi…” Kamito cuống quýt, định đứng dậy, nhưng -- “Đ-đợi đã.” Ellis nắm lấy cổ tay áo Kamito. “C-cứ tiếp tục thế này, một chút nữa thôi, mình không để ý đâu …” “…Uh?” Vẫn giữ nguyên “tư thế”, Kamito mắt tròn mắt dẹt. Bộ đồng phục ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Hai quả “núi” phập phồng. Ngoảnh đôi mắt nâu sậm đã hơi rơm rớm nước, hơi thở của Ellis thật ấm áp. “C-Cậu phải chịu trách nhiệm …” Ellis bĩu môi hờn dỗi. “Trách nhiệm gì chứ!?” “Người đã biến mình từ môt hiệp sĩ, t-thành ph-phụ nữ, là cậu …” “Đờ ****, y-ý cậu là …!?” Lúc cậu á khẩu nhìn -- “Thiêu trụi hết đi, hỡi tinh linh lửa - Hỏa cầu!” Một cậu niệm chú - và lập tức, xung quanh nổ tung. Bị sức ép từ vụ nổ làm văng đi, Kamito rơi xuống dòng suối. “C-cái *beep*!? … Lạy cô, nóng lắm đấy.” Nước quanh cậu sôi sùng sục. “…Nè, Kamito! Mới rồi đó, chuyện gì xảy ra thế nhỉ?” Đảo mắt nhìn, cậu thấy Claire đang nắm chặt lấy Roi Lửa, từ trên bờ bước xuống. “Tất cả những thứ đập vào mắt mình là cảnh cậu đè Ellis xuống đất, eh?” … Cô ấy cười. Mịe ơi, lạnh cả gáy. Cảm thấy cái mạng mình sắp teo đến nơi, Kamito cuống cuồng tính kế tẩu thoát -- Lành lạnh … “****!?” Đùng phát, một tảng băng to đùng dựng trước mặt cậu. Hẳn là Rinslet rồi, ma thuật «Tường Băng» của cô ấy mà -- “Ara, ara, Kamito-san, cậu đang tính làm trò gì vậy?” Phía đối diện với Claire, Rinslet cũng mỉm cười “dịu dàng”. Cầm trên tay tinh linh ma trang, Cung Băng. “R-Rinslet…” “Kẻ thù của phụ nữ phải bị nhốt vào trong tảng băng mà chết cóng đi - một trong những lời răn dạy của gia tộc Laurenfrost.” “…!?” Hết đường để chạy, Kamito vội đổi hướng sang phía cánh rừng ở bờ bên kia. “Hey, chạy đâu vội zậy!?” Tiếng băng tiễn xé gió vun vút lao tới. Nguy to…, Kamito nhảy luôn vào bụi cây. Thế là, cậu nhận ra vô số dây leo cuốn lấy cuốn lấy chân mình, làm cậu té dập mặt. “…Thần rừng sao!?” “Fufu, Kamito-kun, những tinh linh lúc nãy được huấn luyện thuần thục rồi ¬.” Từ xa, là cô công chúa đang nhe răng một cách ranh mãnh. “Fianna…!” “Để ngăn cậu làm mấy thứ 18+ với chị em phụ nữ, Kamito-kun à, phải dạy dỗ cậu thêm mới được.” Khi Kamito đang bị trói, Claire cùng Rinslet đã vây quanh rồi. *SFX: sát khí ngùn ngụt ~* Chẳng biết làm gì nữa, Kamito buông thõng tay, cười trong vô vọng: “Ha...haha..haha...” Phần 5 Vọng từ rừng rậm. Những bước chân dồn dập, những thanh kiếm va vào nhau chan chát. Chạy vội qua khe hỡ giữa hàng cây, là những cô gái đang cầm đủ loại tinh linh ma trang - mặc trên người thứ đồng phục nền trắng pha đỏ ... Là đồng phục của «Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt», nhóm đại diện cho công quốc Rossvale. Di chuyển theo team rất bài bản, họ đang đuổi theo nạn nhân của mình. “--Esil cùng Yustra, hai người vòng ra bên phải. Áp sát sườn, vây lại và tiêu diệt nó đi.” Người đứng đầu là một cô bé có gương mặt trẻ con cùng mái tóc dài màu nâu sậm. Milla Basset – chỉ huy Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt, và cũng là tinh linh sứ trẻ tuổi nhất tham dự Kiếm Vũ năm nay. Mắt phải xanh trong như nền trời, nhưng mắt kia lại mang màu hổ phách. Cô lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chú vào con mồi. Mục tiêu họ đang săn đuổi là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp có mái tóc đen dài, trên người nàng là bộ váy của đêm tối. Tinh linh bóng đêm của nhóm Inferno. “Hãy để bóng tối thiêu rụi tất cả đi – Ma Hỏa!” Cô gái xòe váy như thể nhảy múa, niệm thần chú thuộc tính bóng tối cấp cao. Những đám lửa đen như mực bùng cháy trên đầu ngón tay cô, văng về phía đám người đang truy đuổi – Bất kể thứ gì bị nó lướt qua, cũng chỉ còn nước bốc hơi trong nháy mắt. Tuy thế, Milla Bassett sử dụng ma pháp, vung kiếm lên rồi đánh bại quả cầu lửa. “Quá ngu ngốc. Tinh linh của bọn ta kháng được sức mạnh bóng tối.” “Phải. Đánh với mấy người được sở hữu tinh linh thần thánh như các người làm ta bực cả mình.” Tinh linh bóng đêm nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống mặt đất. “—Vì thế, các ngươi sẽ chết tại nơi đây.” “…!?” Ngay tắp lự, tất cả khựng lại. Bên dưới chân, vòng tròn ma pháp tỏa sáng. “—Đây là «Rào chắn Cách ly»?” Cả Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt lập tức khuỵu xuống như những con rối bị cắt đứt dây. Rào chắn với mục đích chia rẽ bất cứ ai tiếp xúc với vòng ma pháp, từ đó làm suy yếu đi sức mạnh của họ Đấy không phải là một rào chắn phòng ngự thông thường – là cạm bẫy được những Vu Nữ đứng đầu dựng nên – hàng tốt trong việc đưa tinh linh sứ “xuống đất ngắm củ cải”. “Sao lại thành ra thế này, ngay từ đầu ngươi đã có kế hoạch nhử bọn ta sao?” Milla Basset sửng sốt. Tinh linh bóng đêm cười khúc khích. “Tận hưởng nào – bởi các ngươi sẽ trở thành vật tế sống cho «Nepenthes Lore».” Một tiếng rống xấu xa vang lên từ sâu trong rừng. Của con người? Hãy dã thú? Không, không đúng. Chỉ cần nghe đã thấy ớn lạnh đến thấu xương– Thứ gì đó kinh tởm, không thuộc về thế giới chúng ta. Rồi – Đột nhiên, vô số sợi hắc xích ở đằng xa vươn tới, cuốn lấy chân của những cô gái đang ngã trên mặt đất. Không kịp hét lên tiếng nào, tất cả đều bất tỉnh. “…Cô đang làm gì vậy?” Milla Basset trừng mắt nhìn tinh linh bóng đêm. Chỉ có Milla mới nhận ra được sự tồn tại đáng sợ kia và tránh né những sợi xích “Ôi trời, cô có «Con Mắt» rất đặc biệt đó nha.” “…!?” Milla lấy mái tóc phủ đi mắt bên trái. Bên chân cô là những đồng đội đã gục ngã. Trong tình huống tuyệt vọng này, cô phải nghĩ cho bằng được đường trốn thoát. Còn mỗi một thành viên, đấu với tinh linh bóng tối cao cấp chẳng khác nào lấy trứng chọi đá. Có nên giải phóng sức mạnh trong «Con Mắt» – Không, với «Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt» đang bị xáo trộn thế này, làm thế là không thể. …Ầm ầm… Mặt đất rung chuyển – sự hiện diện của tai họa đang dần tiến tới. Kẻ lập giao ước với tinh linh bóng đêm – Nepenthes Lore. “Ta – chỉ huy «Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt», chết tại đây ư? Còn lâu.” Không chút do dự, Milla quyết định rút. Triệu hồi tinh linh kiếm trong tay, cô nhanh chóng cắt phăng đi vòng tròn ma pháp của Rào chắn Cách ly. “—Có chạy cũng chẳng nổi đâu.” Tinh linh bóng đêm nhếch môi và phóng đi hắc hỏa – Nhưng, Milla dễ dàng né tránh được và biến mất vào rừng sâu. Phần 6 “Một đứa trẻ nhút nhát thôi, để nó chạy đi cũng không phải là vấn đề gì to tát lắm, nhưng –“ Tinh linh bóng đêm, Restia, khẽ híp đôi mắt màu hoàng hôn lại, lẩm bẩm. “—«Con mắt», thật sự không thể để nó lại một mình.” Với cá nhân Restia, quét sạch «Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt» chỉ là tình cờ. Mục đích chính của cô là cung cấp sức mạnh cho Nepenthes Lore, để hắn hồi phục lại. Tuy nhiên, chỉ huy của chúng, cô gái sỡ hữu Con Mắt là vấn đề khác hẳn. Để nó chạy rông, rồi tới lúc quan trọng, nó quay ra cản trở mình thì – “Vì lợi ích của kế hoạch, cần phải dẹp đi mọi thứ cản đường – Ngươi ăn đủ chưa?” Như để trả lời – Những sợi hắc xích, hình thành từ ma thuật, nhẹ nhàng bò ra khỏi cơ thể cô gái. Chẳng biết từ khi nào, một hiệp sĩ mang chiến giáp màu đen đã đứng sau Restia, quanh hắn tỏa ra sự ghê rợn. Bộ giáp kêu kẽo kẹt, như thể bên trong đang phình ra – Tước đi sức mạnh của những tinh linh sứ, và tiêu hóa chúng. “—Anh sẽ không phải đợi lâu đâu, Kamito à.” Mỉm cười, Restia giật lấy những «Hòn Đá Ma Thuật» trên người thành viên của «Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt». «Sát thủ Trại Giáo Dưỡng» Jio Inzagi , «Đệ nhất Tinh linh sứ» của Học Viện Velsaria Eva Fahrengart , «Hung Thần» Muir Alenstarl , cũng như «Hiệp Sĩ Rồng» Leonora Lancaster … Chỉ trong có một tháng, Kamito đã đánh bại nhiều đối thủ đáng gờm. Những thử thách này chắc chắn sẽ làm cho sức mạnh đang ngủ yên trong người anh ấy trỗi dậy. “Kamito, đây là món quà em dành tặng anh. Hãy để em chuẩn bị cho anh kẻ địch cuối cùng –“ Nepenthes Lore – hiện hình cho ý chí của Ma Vương. Sinh ra từ thần thuật bị cấm đoán, một con quái vật của bóng tối. --Một đứa con hoang được Ma Vương bỏ lại. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance